EDWARD Y SU CUÑADA BELLA
by BellayEdwardpuroamor
Summary: OS Edward pasa unos días con su hermano Emmett y su cuñada Bella. Entre Edward y Bella nacerá una pasión en la que sucumbirán sin remedio.


¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que publica una historia. Es una parte del libro "Mis apasionadas zorras" de Vesper Galore. Yo solo lo adapto a los personajes de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer. Disfrutarlo y si os gusta dejarme un comentario!

EDWARD Y SU CUÑADA

Edward no mantenía ya contactos con su hermano Emmett y su cuñada Bella desde la muerte de su padre. Emmett había encontrado un curro en una compañía de transportes y se había pasado los últimos años recorriendo el mundo

Hacía poco que Edward había cumplido los treinta años cuando recibió una invitación de Emmett. De regreso a Francia, la pareja se había instalado en Bretaña, en un pueblecito llamado Hillion. Emmett trabajaba ahora en St-Brieuc, donde había fundado su propia empresa de transportes con un antiguo colega.

Llegó hacia mediodía. Su hermano había cambiado y le pareció que había envejecido mucho. Su cráneo estaba ahora desnudo, pero llevaba unos grandes mostachos castaños. Tenía el rostro cansado pero mantenía una línea que Edward nunca había tenido. Tras él llegó Bella, llevando un corto vestido de playa. A Edward le costó ocultar su turbación cuando la abrazó para besarla.

—Bueno, ¿me encuentras cambiada? ¡Tengo ya cuarenta y dos años!

Le aseguró que seguía siendo muy bonita y no mentía. Al margen de dos pequeñas patas de gallo en las comisuras de los ojos conservaba en apariencia un cuerpo perfecto, el talle fino, un trasero abultado y unos pechos como obuses. Tal vez las caderas fueran algo excesivas, pero apenas. Llevaba ahora los cabellos más cortos, rubios y lisos, separados en dos largos mechones a media frente. Al besarla, Edward sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

La comida estaba lista y comieron contándose sus vidas. La de ellos era mucho más apasionante que la de Edward, y pasó más tiempo escuchándoles hablar del mundo, al que le habían dado la vuelta, que describiendo su chata existencia en un arrabal parisino. Vivían en una encantadora casa fuera de la ciudad, rodeada por un pequeño parque silvestre. Parecían financieramente muy acomodados. Bella quería plantar aquí unos manzanos, allí unos árboles de origen africano y nombre muy complicado que había decidido hacer venir directamente de Dakar.

Emmett había instalado un despacho en una de las habitaciones de arriba y les dejó, varias veces al día, para hacer algunas llamadas telefónicas a un tal Carlisle, que se ocupaba del negocio en su ausencia. Siendo el primer día de Edward en su casa, había preferido quedarse.

Edward ocupaba la primera habitación, en lo alto de la escalera de madera. Se cambió y se puso unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta, porque hacía calor. Bella le obsesionaba. Acechaba sus menores gestos, sus menores movimientos, excitándose al imaginar su cuerpo desnudo. Bajo su vestido playero, llevaba unas braguitas y un sujetador de algodón blanco. Él miraba su escote por el rabillo del ojo cuando en la mesa ella le pasaba los platos, y entre sus muslos cuando ella los abría, en el sillón de enfrente, a la hora del café.

La tarde estaba ya avanzada cuando sonó el teléfono y Emmett tuvo que largarse al primer piso para resolver un problema de entrega. Solo con Bella, Edward le sirvió una copa de champán y fue al grano, incapaz de esperar más tiempo:

— ¿Recuerdas cuando entré en tu habitación mientras te cambiabas y te vi desnuda?

— ¿Cómo? No… ¿Cuándo?

Las mejillas de la rubia se arrebolaron, y su mirada se hizo huidiza. Puso cara de estar pensando, pero Edward había comprendido que sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando. Ella soltó la carcajada de pronto, una carcajada turbada, y tras haber bebido un trago de champán, dijo en voz baja:

—Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Luego me hiciste desnudarme a mí…

Ella pareció tragar con más dificultades. Pero advirtió más turbación que enojo en la actitud de Bella. Advirtió que dirigía sus ojos a su bragueta, rápidamente, antes de proseguir en voz más baja todavía:

—Sí, y se te había puesto muy tiesa… -Dijo, arreglándose uno de sus mechones rubios.

— ¿Quieres verlo?

— ¡Oh, mira que eres vicioso! ¡Estaba bromeando!

Sin esperar más, él se bajó la cremallera de la bragueta y sacó su sexo, hinchado ya. El prepucio cubría parcialmente el glande malva. Ella desorbitó los ojos mirando la verga. Para escandalizarla más, aceptando el riesgo de estropearlo todo, rodeó su miembro con el índice y el pulgar y tiró de la piel para descubrir la punta.

— ¡Qué guarrada, Edward! ¡Cúbrete, pronto! Si Emmett bajara… ¿Estás loco?

Se retorció en su asiento, se secó la frente pero no apartó los ojos de la polla que se hinchaba entre los dedos de Edward.

—Pienso en tu coño desde entonces. Enséñamelo o seguiré así. Y Emmett me importa un bledo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que le resultara tan fácil. Ella se levantó colocándose ante él.

— ¿Lo juras? ¿Y no volverás a hacerlo? Él no respondió.

Bella volvió la cabeza hacia la escalera, aguzó el oído y, de pronto, se levantó el vestido desnudando sus largos muslos blancos. Se arremangó hasta las bragas. Ante ella, la polla de Edward se encabritó, emergiendo de la bragueta abierta como una insólita excrecencia. Observó el pubis abombado de la mujer, moldeado por la ceñida tela. El algodón hacía un doblez sobre la raja, adaptándose a las formas de los repliegues carnosos.

Algunos pelos rubios sobresalían en lo alto de los lechosos muslos.

— ¡Estás como una cabra! ¡Y yo lo acepto! ¡Mira cómo te has empalmado!

Lanzó un pequeño suspiro, muy elocuente sobre su turbación, e introdujo su dedo bajo la goma superior de sus bragas. Tiró hacia abajo y desveló el pubis de dorados rizos.

—Ya está. ¿Estás contento?

— ¡No veo nada! ¡Ábrete!

Volvió a suspirar. Nerviosamente, se bajó las bragas y tiró de sus carnes arqueándose, para recibir el reluciente sexo. Edward reanudaba por fin sus fantasías. Ella tironeó el clítoris, los labios mayores, blandos y rojos, se separaron como dos belfos esponjosos. El salvaje olor del conejo llegó a sus narices. No quiso masturbarse ante ella. Bella se arregló y, muy colorada, volvió a su lugar. Edward cubrió su verga justo antes de que Emmett regresara. La mujer, muy turbada, se levantó dirigiéndose al pasillo. Emmett preguntó:

— ¿A dónde vas ahora, Bella?

—A hacer pipí, para que lo sepas.

— ¡Pero si has ido hace cinco minutos! ¡Buena meona estás hecha!

Edward seguía empalmado tras sus pantalones cortos y cruzó sus muslos, gruesos y peludos, para que la cosa no se viera. Escuchó distraído la conversación de su hermano. Imaginaba a Bella en el aseo, metiéndose un dedo para gozar y calmarse. A su regreso, tras haber pasado por el cuarto de baño, parecía más relajada. Emmett miró su reloj.

— ¿Vamos a la playa, a La Grandville?

Edward subió a ponerse el traje de baño en su habitación, mientras la pareja lo hacía en la suya. Estaba empalmado todavía, pero no quiso masturbarse. Cambió de camiseta para ponerse una más ancha.

En el coche de Emmett, tomaron la dirección de La Granville, una pequeña población a orillas del mar. La campiña verdeaba, hacía sol y, sentado en el asiento trasero del R25, Edward se excitó ante la idea de ver muy pronto a Bella en traje de baño.

Pasaron ante varias propiedades, algunas antiguas granjas activas todavía, antes de bajar hacia la inmensa playa.

No había mucha gente, pese al calor. La gran migración estival no había comenzado, estaban aún en junio y la mayoría de los bañistas eran gente de los alrededores. La playa se extendía hasta perderse de vista, silvestre y cubierta de fina arena. Minutos más tarde llegaron al lugar que Emmett había bautizado ya como «nuestro rincón». Se trataba de un lugar algo retirado, rodeado de rocas bajas. Bella tendió a Edward una toalla grande e instaló dos más, una junto a otra, a menos de un metro. Edward se quitó la camiseta y se tendió para contemplar a la pareja poniéndose cómoda. Emmett estuvo en traje de baño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Se extrañó de que Bella estuviera todavía vestida. Ella desabrochaba uno a uno los botones ante la mirada interesada de Edward. Por fin apareció con un dos piezas. El calzón era mínimo, un triángulo delante y, por detrás, una minúscula franja de tela que dejaba al descubierto casi todas las nalgas. El sujetador sostenía un pecho pesado pero firme todavía. Bella podía acomplejar a muchas muchachas de veinte años. Sus pezones se adivinaban como dos fresas silvestres bajo el elástico tejido.

Edward advirtió un ancho apósito en el pie derecho de su hermano y éste le explicó que la víspera, al bañarse, había pisado un pedazo de cristal. Se había cortado y maldecía pues, durante algún tiempo, no podría meterse en el agua. Sacó de su bolsa una revista deportiva y casi ordenó a su mujer y a Edward que gozaran del mar, ya que no estaban heridos. Bella hizo unas zalemas, visiblemente turbada, pero acabó siguiendo a Edward.

El agua les pareció helada. Edward, con el vientre por delante, avanzó lentamente mientras Bella se mojaba poco a poco, primero la barriga y luego los pechos. Sus pezones parecieron aumentar de volumen. El mojado bañador subrayaba el relieve de sus pechos y el triángulo velludo de su sexo. No había mucha gente a su alrededor. Edward lo aprovechó para mirar cómodamente a su cuñada.

Bella se agitó bajo el agua, para calentarse más deprisa. Edward se acercó a ella. Hacían pie, pero el agua les llegaba a los hombros. Hizo observar a su cuñada que Emmett, desde la playa no podía verles. Una leve corriente les había alejado. Tendió la mano bajo el agua y toco el vientre de Bella. Ella le fulminó con la mirada, fingiéndose ofendida; pero Edward no creyó ni una palabra.

— ¡Edward! ¡Ya basta! No te aproveches… Me turbo con facilidad… ¡Si tu hermano me hiciera el amor más a menudo…!

Él le tomó la mano atrayéndola hacia su polla. Se había bajado el bañador y lo había sujetado bajo los huevos. Los dedos de la rubia rozaron su hinchada polla, pero fugazmente. Sin desalentarse, Edward se acercó a ella y frotó su duro sexo contra su muslo. Insistió, curiosamente sereno, aunque su corazón palpitara a todo galope:

—No puede vernos y no hay nadie por aquí. ¡Estamos solos!

—No es una razón. ¿Acabas de llegar y ya querrías pasarme por la piedra?

Por toda respuesta, sonrió. Luego se deslizó hacia su espalda y le bajó el calzón para poder pegar el rígido miembro a sus nalgas. El contacto de la carne firme y tibia, contrastando con la frialdad del agua, le procuró unas deliciosas sensaciones. Tomó a ciegas ambas nalgas y las separó para introducir su miembro. La carne estaba allí más caliente todavía. Quiso hurgar en la entrepierna de Bella, pero ella se alejó de pronto nadando hacia la orilla. La encontró junto a su marido, tendida encima de la toalla. Se colocó en la suya y se apoyó, de lado, en un codo, volviéndose hacia ellos. Emmett levantó la nariz de su revista, por unos segundos, sólo para decirle a su esposa:

— ¿No te quitas el sujetador? Creía que detestabas las señales blancas en tus hombros.

—Pero querido…

—Edward es mi hermano, es de la familia. Y en la clínica se ha acostumbrado, ¿no es cierto Edward?

Respondió afirmativamente. Bella se encogió de hombros y, tras una vacilación se desabrochó el sujetador. Exhibió ante ambos hombres sus grandes pechos de minúsculos pezones. La areola era granulosa, su piel brillaba de gotas que corrían por la fina pelusa rubia del vientre. Se tendió y, sin mirar a Edward, retiró su calzón hasta el límite de los dorados rizos púbicos. Emmett le lanzó una furtiva mirada y, volviéndose de espalda, siguió leyendo. «El muy idiota está orgulloso de su mujer, ¡y ni siquiera se la jode!», gruñó interiormente Edward sintiendo que la polla se le endurecía bajo el bañador.

Se deslizó por la arena para acercarse a Bella, se sentó y mantuvo las piernas abiertas. Nadie estaba lo bastante cerca para descubrir su manejo.

Bella volvió la cabeza para contemplar los cojones moldeados por la tela y pudo ver que Edward seguía empalmado. Estaba ante él, casi desnuda. Podía sentir su olor cálido, ver las gotitas de sudor en su piel. Se bajó la delantera del calzón y lo sujetó bajo sus velludos huevos, como había hecho antes en el agua. Ella desorbitó los ojos al descubrir el miembro venoso y descapullado, con los grandes cojones levantados por el elástico. Parecía pasmada por su audacia. Sin apartar de ella los ojos, comenzó a masturbarse orando para que Emmett no se volviera.

Pero aquello no le pareció suficiente. Se inclinó y tomó su mano. Pareció que ella murmurase un reproche, pero le dejó hacer. Su mano se cerró sobre la tensa polla. Edward se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no gemir. No tardaría en gozar. Bella comenzó entonces a cascarle una paja, suavemente, espiando sin cesar a su marido. Sus mejillas se habían coloreado, al igual que su garganta y la parte alta del pecho. Estaba empapada. Soltó por unos momentos la verga para sopesar los cojones. Luego reanudó su vaivén, con la mano cerrada sobre el miembro palpitante. Edward se arqueó, apoyando las manos a su espalda. Le llegó a las narices su propio olor y aquello le excitó más aún. ¿Lo olía ella?

No pudo contenerse por más tiempo. Un terrible calambre se apoderó de su bajo vientre y el pijo se hinchó más aún, su glande pareció doblar de volumen. Brotó el esperma y el primer chorro, el más potente, salpicó el pecho de Bella. El segundo cayó sobre su vientre, el resto humedeció la arena. Ella se la meneó hasta el final, hasta que la última gota de esperma cayera del dilatado meato hasta sus dedos.

Luego, de pronto, se levantó y corrió hacia el mar. Edward se puso boca abajo.

Apartó la arena manchada por los copos de esperma.

—Está bien hecha, ¿no es cierto, Edward?

—Ya lo creo, tienes suerte.

Emmett le dirigió un guiño y añadió, detestable:

—Y es una jodedora de mil diablos. ¡Hace veinte años que no paramos!

«Pobre imbécil», pensó Edward.

Cuando ella regresó, lavada del viscoso jugo que la había salpicado, recordó a Emmett que debían hacer las compras para la noche y levantaron rápidamente el campo.

De regreso a casa, Edward y Bella pasaron por la ducha, uno tras otro. Aquella noche, Edward no pudo aprovecharse de su cuñada. Emmett, tras una última llamada telefónica, les comunicó muy alegre que podía quedarse con ellos al día siguiente. Edward maldijo interiormente.

Después de cenar, Emmett, diciendo que estaba cansado, subió a acostarse. Edward se resignó a imitarle. En su habitación, se desnudó dejando la puerta entornada. Oyó como se abría la de la alcoba de la pareja. Se asomó y vio que Bella, con un picardías de seda rosa, se dirigía al retrete. Se encerró allí y Edward intentó reunirse con ella…, pero ella había corrido el cerrojo. Decepcionado, aguardo, excitándose al oír el chorro de orina salpicando el fondo de la taza, al otro lado de la puerta. Su sexo se hinchó, abrió la bragueta sin botones de su pijama. Por fin se oyó el ruido de la cadena y apareció Bella.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¡No duerme, me está esperando! ¡Pero no soy tonta! ¡Le ha excitado que me vieras con las tetas al aire!

A Edward le pareció más deseable todavía sin maquillaje, con los cabellos rubios peinados en una cola de caballo. Iba desnuda bajo el picardías. La luz de la habitación permitía entrever sus pesados senos, su vientre llano y su vello rubio. Edward introdujo rápidamente la mano bajo la seda y hundió sus dedos en el surco nalgar. Ella se retorció sin retroceder y dirigió los ojos al bulto y la bragueta entreabierta.

— ¡Basta, no puedo vivir así! Puede llegar…

Encontró el húmedo ano y lo acarició con la punta del dedo. Ella lanzó un pequeño suspiro, con los ojos clavados ahora en la puerta de su alcoba. Edward siguió más abajo, encontró la carne blanda y viscosa de la vulva. Maquinalmente, Bella metió su mano por la abertura de la bragueta y estrechó entre sus dedos el hinchado glande. Lo oprimió suavemente mientras el sudor perlaba su frente. Edward iba a hundir el dedo en la raja viscosa cuando ella dio la vuelta y se apartó. La polla de Edward emergía de su bragueta, rígida y encorvada.

— ¡He dicho basta, no está bien! ¡Ya hemos ido demasiado lejos!

La vio dirigirse a su habitación, contempló las nalgas que se balanceaban bajo la seda transparente del picardías. Incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, se encerró en el aseo para masturbarse. El olor de Bella flotaba en el lugar y le excitó más aún. La taza conservaba la calidez del contacto con sus nalgas. Se chupó el dedo y encontró el sabor de la vulva de su cuñada. Probó el pegajoso humor y eyaculó sin contenerse, masturbándose con vigor.

Luego, apenas calmado, salió del retrete. Pasando ante la puerta de la pareja, no pudo evitar aguzar el oído. La cama chirriaba y oyó claramente la voz ronca de Bella. Una serie de jadeos acompasados, sin duda, por los pitonazos de Emmett. La frecuencia se aceleró y, por fin, lanzó un gritito animal, muy agudo, gozando. Edward reconoció a Emmett en el gruñido que se escuchó enseguida.

Volvió a su habitación y comprobó que seguía empalmado.

Edward, a la mañana siguiente, se despertó dando un respingo. Bella, con un corto vestido de playa, estaba junto a su cama llevando una bandeja con el desayuno. Él estaba desnudo bajo la sábana y la tema muy dura, como cada mañana al despertar. La verga levantaba la sábana. Miró a Bella, olisqueó su perfume y escuchó el ruido del cortacésped en el jardín.

—Toma, tu café… Son las once.

Se inclinó para dejar la bandeja a su lado. No parecía muy a gusto y evitaba su mirada. Edward contrajo el bajo vientre, para que su rígida polla se moviera bajo las sábanas y comprobó que la mirada de su cunada se desviaba, furtivamente, hacia allí. Parecía no querer salir.

—Deja más bien la bandeja en la silla, debo levantarme, tengo ganas de mear.

Apartó la sábana desvelando su velludo cuerpo. Las mejillas de Bella se ruborizaron, le contempló mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. La polla de Edward se balanceaba como un metrónomo. Se detuvo en el umbral y la miró.

— ¿No quieres ayudarme a mear?

— ¡No, basta Edward! ¡Ahora no puedo jugar a eso! ¡Olvidas a tu hermano!

Se acercó a ella que dio un paso atrás, con los brazos caídos. Se plantó ante ella, apoyando en su vientre el hinchado glande. Dio dos pequeños empujoncitos con los lomos, para que la punta malva se frotara con el tejido de su vestido.

—Bueno, bueno, de acuerdo… Pero déjame un pequeño recuerdo…

— ¿No tuviste bastante, ayer?

—Será el último… ¿Llevas bragas?

Ella desorbitó los ojos, fingiendo cólera pero sin conseguir ocultar su turbación.

— ¡Claro!

—Quítatelas y dámelas. Las colecciono.

— ¡No me sorprende de ti, vicioso!

— ¿Y qué?

Hizo aún unos remilgos, intentó explicar que era una locura y que amaba a Emmett, aunque la abandonara a menudo. Pero Edward seguía frotando su verga contra ella.

Con el pretexto de apartarla, tomó la rígida polla entre sus dedos.

— ¡Te digo que basta!

Pero no soltó el miembro que palpitaba en su mano. Le ofreció unas bragas nuevas, pues acababa de salir del retrete y no le parecían muy limpias.

Sus palabras, entrecortadas por los suspiros, pusieron a Edward a cien. Insistió; precisamente prefería unas bragas sin relentes de lejía. Las mejillas de Bella estaban muy rojas. Soltó la verga de Edward y se levantó el vestido hasta el ombligo. Luego, lentamente, hizo resbalar por sus muslos la prenda, desvelando de nuevo su pubis cubierto de rizos dorados. Él avanzó enseguida y pegó su glande a la carne húmeda, al límite del vello.

—Toma.

Se apoderó de las bragas y se llevó el fondillo a las narices. La tela estaba húmeda, olió sin avergonzarse los efluvios de la vulva, un olor a sexo caliente, a meados también.

—Huele a conejo y también a culo. ¡Tu culo!

— ¡Eres asqueroso!

Se dio la vuelta, se arregló el vestido y se alejó unos pasos. Tras sentarse en la cama susurró, nerviosa:

—Ve a mear, te haré la cama.

Pero Edward se acercó a ella. Su verga estaba justo a la altura de la boca y le pidió que la chupara. Ella agitó la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres que le cuente a Emmett que vienes a traerme el café para verme la polla? ¿Y qué me la has chupado, aunque no lo hagas? Tal vez no me crea, pero tendrá sospechas.

No creía que aquello iba a bastar, pero Bella separó los muslos, su vestido se abrió lo bastante para que pudiera ver su sexo, los dos labios mayores, blandos, que anidaban entre los rizos más oscuros en aquel lugar. No le chupó. Con una mano sopesó los huevos, manoseándolos. Los dedos de la otra fueron y vinieron a lo largo de la columna de carne que se erguía ante sus ojos.

—Vamos, apresúrate —susurró—. Emmett va a subir… Tenemos que ir al mercado.

Dejó que le masturbara con vigor y no vaciló en desabrochar el escote del vestido para levantar los grandes pechos húmedos de Bella y exhibirlos, sacándolos por encima del tejido. Le magreó los pezones y no tardó mucho en sentir un brusco calambre apoderándose de su bajo vientre. Su verga se irguió e hinchó más aún. Contempló la esperma que brotaba salpicando los cabellos de Bella. Ella intentó protegerse con la palma de la mano, pero los chorros viscosos aterrizaron en su mejilla, en sus pechos.

— ¡Puerco! ¡Habrías podido avisarme! ¡Mira, tengo por todas partes!

Unas gotas blanquecinas caían de sus rubios mechones. Se secó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Edward respiró profundamente, para recuperar la cal ma. Su verga seguía dura y tenía aún ganas de mear. Puso su mano bajo el glande, para recuperar el zumo que seguía rezumando del dilatado meato. Bella sacó un pañuelo de papel de su bolsillo. Ella se levantó. Edward metió la mano entre sus muslos.

— ¡Ahora basta ya! ¡Estás loco! ¡Y yo te lo permito!

Bajo los dedos de Edward palpitaba la carne blanda y viscosa del sexo de Bella.

—Estás húmeda…

— ¡Claro que estoy húmeda! Te he magreado la polla y me he excitado. ¡Pero tenemos que dejarlo! ¿Has comprendido?

No respondió. Tomó el pantalón de su pijama y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia el aseo. Se encerró allí y meó por fin. Su polla se había enrojecido por las nerviosas manipulaciones de Bella. Finalmente fue ablandándose, se puso entonces los pantalones y salió para darse de narices con su hermano que subía del jardín, chorreando sudor, con la camisa marcada por grandes areolas de transpiración.

— ¿Has pasado buena noche, Edward?

—Excelente. Qué tranquilidad… ¿Y tú? Emmett susurró con una obscena mueca:

— ¡Anoche, ni te digo! Estaba desencadenada. Por cierto, ¿la has visto?

Intentó abrir el cuarto de baño, le gritó a su mujer que le dejara entrar, y también a Edward. Bella dijo que estaba lavándose los cabellos y que esperara. Emmett maldijo y fue a su habitación. Edward regresó a la suya y se bebió el café tibio.

Una hora más tarde, seguía a la pareja por los pasillos del mercado de Hillion, con un cesto en la mano. Bella llevaba ahora una falda corta de tela vaquera y una blusa a flores. Había peinado sus cabellos en una corta cola de caballo. Edward pasó el tiempo mirando el abultado trasero que danzaba ante él. Sacó varias veces las bragas del bolsillo, hechas una bola en su mano, para olerías.

Almorzaron y, a los postres, estalló la tormenta. Según Emmett, la jornada se había jodido y pasaron la tarde jugando al _scrabble_. Edward se divirtió poniendo palabras como «vagina», «pedo» o «raja», que provocaron la hilaridad de Emmett y la turbación de Bella.

La noche llegó muy deprisa. Durante el aperitivo Emmett bebió varias copas. En la mesa, permitió que Edward le sirviera varias veces vino, pese a las recomendaciones de su mujer. Estaba lanzado y cuando Edward propuso abrir una botella de calvados para acompañar el café, aceptó sin rechistar.

Mientras iba a buscar a su habitación fotos de su juventud, Edward se quedó en el salón con Bella. También ésta había bebido más de lo acostumbrado, y sus ojos brillaban. No prestaba ya atención a las poses que adoptaba en el sofá, cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas, mantenía los muslos abiertos sin advertirlo. Un ruido sordo les hizo dar un respingo. En el primero, encontraron a Emmett borracho, riéndose como un idiota, incapaz de echarse en su cama. Bella le trató de borracho. Edward le tomó por las axilas y le tendió. En pocos segundos su hermano se durmió y comenzó a roncar con la boca abierta de par en par.

—Se lo he advertido al muy idiota. No soporta el alcohol.

Dejaron a Emmett y Bella bajó para apagar las luces. Edward la encontró en el salón, quitando la mesa. Estaba inclinada, volviéndole la espalda, y su falda muy corta desvelaba el interior de sus muslos. Puso la mano en las abultadas nalgas. Ella se volvió rápidamente.

— ¡Déjalo ya!

—Duerme.

— ¿Y qué? Pero ¿te has mirado? Sin duda te crees irresistible…

Intentaba herirle o provocarle. Edward había oído en su vida muchos discursos como aquél. No era tan tonto. Prefirió desearle las buenas noches y subió a su habitación. A veces es posible enternecer a una mujer haciéndole ver que sus palabras han dado en el blanco. En realidad, a Edward le importaba un pimiento lo que pudiera pensar Bella. Se desnudó y se tendió por completo desnudo sobre la cama. Oyó que Bella subía la escalera y atravesaba el pasillo. La puerta de su habitación se entreabrió. Ella quedó petrificada por unos segundos al verle así. No estaba empalmado, su verga, ligeramente hinchada, descansaba sobre sus peludas bolas. La cuñada cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y suspiró:

—No he querido ofenderte…, pero corremos demasiados riesgos. ¡En mi propia casa y con Emmett ahí al lado! Nuestra historia no puede continuar. ¿Vas a reprochármelo?

Su mirada iba de los ojos de Edward a su sexo. Era, a todas luces, más fuerte que ella. Edward barrió el aire ante él y suspiró:

—No, no te preocupes. Hala, buenas noches. Me cascaré una paja oliendo tus bragas, eso es todo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y Edward oyó rechinar la puerta de su habitación. Imaginó los gestos de Bella. Iba a darle una pequeña lección. Se levantó de pronto y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar ante su puerta. Tenía mía erección. Sin hacer ruido, entró. La luna iluminaba la alcoba. Bella se incorporó, en picardías, junto a un Emmett borracho como una cuba. Ella se golpeó la frente con el índice, intentando hacer comprender a Edward que estaba loco. Éste rodeó la cama, Tenía calor, el sudor corría por sus axilas. Tomó una silla, la acercó al lecho y se sentó. Luego levantó con un gesto el picardías de Bella hasta sus pechos. Ella parecía petrificada por tanta audacia. Volvió la cabeza hacia Emmett que seguía roncando ruidosamente.

— ¡Lárgate! —murmuró tensa.

Pero Edward había posado ya la mano en su húmedo vientre y hurgaba con la yema de sus dedos en los rubios rizos, buscando la arrugada funda del clítoris, El cuerpo de Bella se contrajo cuando pellizcó el endurecido botón. Forzó la mano para infiltrarse entre sus muslos y ella se relajó por fin. Hundió luego su gordo dedo en la viscosa vagina, arrodillándose junto a la cama. Por la ventana abierta, los cálidos olores de la noche llegaban hasta ellos, pero las de sus cuerpos sudorosos le obnubilaban mucho más, Obligó a Bella a girar hacia un lado y abrir los muslos. Hundió su nariz en la entrepierna y lamió, sin contenerse, aquel conejo, olisqueando su aroma n meados y sudor. Aspiró los labios mayores, metió In punta de su lengua en la esponjosa vagina. Su melaza fluía en abundancia. Separó el nacimiento de sus nalgas con los pulgares y probó el ano, de salvaje y amargo sabor. Por pura forma, Bella fingía rechazarle, pero la blandura de su gesto demostró a Edward que todo le era posible. Se incorporó y cogió el picardías haciéndolo pasar por la cabeza de Bella. La muy hipócrita levantó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea. Se inclinó al oído de Edward:

—En tu habitación, o donde quieras… Pero no aquí… ¡Puede despertarse!

—Eso es precisamente lo que me excita, ¿a ti no?

Siguió con sus arrumacos, enervando a Edward, que la arrancó de la cama para tenderla en el suelo. Abrió los muslos, tomó a Bella por el pelo y empujó su rubia cabeza para que la boca se aproximara al glande. Ella sacudió negativamente la cabeza, pero tomó por fin el miembro en su boca. De pie entre los muslos de Edward, se la mamó sin miramientos. Oprimía la punta entre la lengua y el paladar, le lamía por debajo, llenaba el tallo de saliva. Edward se levantó y se sentó a su espalda. Entre las nalgas de la rubia, el agujero del culo olía mucho. Mordisqueó el ano, mientras metía el dedo en la abierta vagina. Cuanto más le lamía el culo, más se contraía la vagina alrededor de su dedo. Lo agitó entre las paredes repletas de savia.

Se puso por fin de rodillas para frotar su glande a lo largo de la raja y se hundió en ella. La vagina se adaptó a la forma de su miembro, comprimiéndolo con espasmos. Comenzó su trabajo de émbolo. Bella lanzaba ahogados gemidos, se mordía las mejillas y los labios para no hacer ruido. Estaba jodiendo a pocos centímetros de su marido que seguía roncando. Edward se inclinó sobre su espalda y la rodeó con sus brazos para magrearle las tetas. A cuatro patas, Bella sacudía la cabeza y se retorcía. Sus nalgas temblaban cada vez que el pubis de Edward las golpeaba con un ruidito húmedo. Edward se divirtió penetrándola al compás de los ronquidos de Emmett.

Pero aquella ocasión tal vez no se repitiera nunca y quería probarlo todo. Retiró su verga pegajosa de melaza para apoyar el glande en el ano entreabierto y húmedo. Sujetaba a Bella por las caderas y la sintió crisparse. Ella volvió la cabeza y jadeó con los rasgos deformados por la cólera:

— ¡No! ¡Por ahí no! ¡No lo hagas, cerdo!

Él apartó su mano y dio un violento pitonazo. Ella no pudo contener un estertor al sentir que el glande forzaba su esfínter. Edward permaneció quieto, aguardando que el culo se dilatara por sí mismo. Sin tiendo una ligera cesión, hundió su polla por completo en el ano y, luego, se movió hacia delante y hacia atrás, con el conducto liso y prieto. Sus cojones golpeaban el abierto coño, por debajo, y el ruido húmedo producido por los pequeños choques le excitaba más aún.

Bella movía la cabeza, se arqueaba cada vez que él la penetraba a fondo. Su esfínter se contraía alrededor del miembro de Edward a una cadencia cada vez más rápida. Cuando eyaculó por fin, ella lanzó un gritito animal. Edward puso su mano bajo su sexo, sobre el baboso coño, y sintió en la palma los espasmos que agitaban la vagina de Bella. Estaba gozando mientras él le llenaba los intestinos de esperma.

Ella se dejó caer boca abajo, jadeando, con el puño en la boca, mordiéndose los dedos para no seguir gimiendo. Edward rozó con la yema del dedo el ano dilatado que dejaba escapar su jugo blancuzco. Hizo lo mismo en la raja. Ella dio un respingo y se encogió a los pies de la cama.

Él pasó una noche excelente, relajado como nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, el último día en su casa, ella le despertó chupándole la polla. Le cabalgó ofreciéndole su culo desnudo bajo el vestido. Él eyaculó lamiéndole el ano, importándole un pimiento el lugar donde pudiera estar su hermano. Ella tragó su esperma, pero él siguió aspirando sus labios mayores hasta que la raja estuvo hinchada y su culo abierto de par en par. Bella gozó a su vez, magreándole el ano. Él aspiró largo rato su espesa savia.

Por la tarde, se despidió de la pareja y subió a su coche para regresar a París. Por la ventanilla, Bella le gritó:

—Vuelve cuando quieras. ¡Será un placer! Y Emmett añadió, inocente:

—Sí. Todavía no conoces Bretaña. ¡Vuelve pronto! Realmente será un placer.

Se lo agradeció mirando a Bella, por unos instantes, directamente a los ojos. Comprobó que no se ruborizaba. Por el camino, olisqueó varias veces las bragas, olorosas todavía, de su cuñada. Tendrían un lugar destacado en su colección.


End file.
